When endeavoring to access wireless services, an individual may experience difficulties in first locating suitable wireless signaling access points and then identifying the quality of the service at these locations. The difficulties may result from the individual being in a new area and unfamiliar with locations where wireless access points are likely to be and/or being unable to assess whether the access points are likely to have capabilities sufficient to meet the wireless signaling and ultimately the wireless quality of service demands of the individual. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates ameliorating these types of difficulties by assisting the individual in locating suitable wireless signaling access points and enabling better wireless service selection.